Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Hope Guardians
by King Narukami
Summary: In a world of absolute chaos one wierd hero and his energetic partner plus the strangest but toughest and funniest allies a person could ever hope for are the last hope this chaotic world, they just have to stop getting lost first.
1. Prologue

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Hope Guardians**

**A/N: I have decided to make a prologue for this story, it will give you more of an image of whats yet to come.**

**To all of you new readers, I made the chapter after this one first hence why its shorter, and go ahead and read this first.**

**And now to all of you awesome readers, let me present, Pokémon Myastery Dungeon: Hope Guardians.**

* * *

_For a time, there was peace. The Pokémon and humans lived in harmony, despite that communicating through speech was not possible. But that peace didn't last long. For a reason that none can remember, the humans needed to leave Hope, and fast. Five young humans were about to leave as well, when they realized that their friend was still here. So the five humans quickly turned back, and tried look for their missing friend. No one knows what happened after that. Only that Hope would have entered a time of darkness. All there is to confirm this tale is that five statues of five young human beings, made out of a strange unbreakable material, spread out through Hope. We, the Pokémon of Hope, have made it a tradition to visit one of these statues every three months, and for the small chance that we may one day learn what had happened on the day the humans left. _– **The last passage of **_**The Origins of Hope.**_

* * *

Deep underground, in a dark room, a Pokémon was asleep.

It was suspended in mid air, floating, with a large amount of dark energy surrounded it. It had been asleep for a long time, only a little longer then it has been imprisoned into this chamber.

Out of nowhere, the Pokémon's eyes burst opened, the eyes were pure black, and gave off a glow. They could strike fear into the hearts of thousands and it knew it. The Pokémon was awake and remembered what had happened for it to end up here. It was now consumed by rage.

It blasted up through the wall with so much power and force, it reached in mere seconds. It was night time and it was a long way from civilization, so no one would notice it bursting out of the ground with a huge force.

The being floated to the ground, it was now yawning. It landed with its long tail on the ground and it looked around.

"It's about time I got my revenge on those five interfering brats", the legendary pink cat said to itself.

* * *

**A/N: Yep I've revealed the bad guy being Mew, and before you say that mew's aren't like that, let me just tell you that it's important to the plot of this story.**

**Prologue is now done.**

**Please review, and I accept critism, but if you say that I suck at writing and should give up and go crawl under a rock, I am not afraid to fight back.**

**Book out.**


	2. calm the hell down pt1

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Hope Guardians**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon I could buy the world but I don't.**

* * *

In a desert in the middle of nowhere a lone figure laid asleep.

Slowly the figure began to stir

"Uh… what happened, note to self don't drink over 12 beers in one night, otherwise you won't remember what you did when you're drunk and you get a massive hangover"……. "Wait a second I didn't have an alcohol last night, I was…" and that's when he finally realized something.

"Holy crap I can't remember a thing", and the figure started to freak out until he slowly calmed himself down.

He then started to make a list of what he could remember.

1. I had a habit of having long and strange conversations with myself.

2. I liked to make list.

3. I was a human.

"Wait a second, WAS", he looked down himself to realize he was no longer a human, but a Pokémon.

4. I have the craziest life ever.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first fan fic so please no flames. I actually hope to make this story well known, but I highly doubt I can do it but who cares I'm going to try. I'm going to accept OCs so you all know the drill. **

**I bet your all wondering what Pokémon is well I'm going to let that be a surprise.**

**Translation: I'm stalling so I have time to think up what Pokémon he should and what Pokémon his partner is.**

**Review or I will kill one of my 13 hostages.**


	3. calm the hell down pt2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Yo, I'm back to give you another awesome chapter, but I couldn't write one so you're stuck with this. **

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

I swear my screaming could be heard on the dark side of the moon.

Now I bet you're all wondering why I'm screaming, well if you had been paying attention last time you would know that I just found out I'm a Pokémon.

Now I have blue swirly tail, an orange shell, blue webbed feet, and a bald blue head, and I had a feeling that I was a cliché, but how am I a cliché.

"WHY THE HELL AM I A SQUIRTLE.................déjà" I said feeling like this has happened before.

Now that I have calmed myself down I decided to figure out where I am, so I decided to look around, on my right was endless sea of sand, in front of me was I giant plateau, to my let was an endless sea and a blue beam heading upwards could be seen in the distance, and behind me was more sand.....wait a second a blue beam heading upwards!!

That meant that another Pokémon who knows icebeam is over there.

In English, someone who can help figure out where I am.

Without any hesitation I ran toward where I saw the beam, and while I was running I remembered something else.

5. All the weird stuff happens to me.

When I reached where I saw the beam, there was a figure surrounded by a bunch of trapinch, who were all about to attack the defenseless figure.

So I jumped in to help the figure, who knew that by in doing so, I would be sucked into the craziest, but most fun adventure I will ever have.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's been over a week but I was pretty busy and I couldn't come with a Pokémon that wouldn't be cliché, but I couldn't so sue me, the heroes a squirtle, well at least it's not an eevee, a pikachu, an umbreon, or a charmander, those are really cliché.**

**Remember "I NEED OCs"**

**I have already decided what the partner is, so don't give me advice on my partner.**

**Review or I will send my army of beedrill after you.**


	4. Jake and Terra

**A/N: welcome back for another lame chapter of ****POKEMON MYSTERY DUNGEON: HOPE guardians, **

**I'm the Bookmaster, if you are wondering who I am, now onto the lameness known as my chapter.**

* * *

I jumped into the giant mass of trapinch and let instincts take over, next thing I know is that all the half of the trapinch are unconscious, the other half panting, and all of them soaking wet from the gallons of water I just soaked on them with.

"So that is what a using water gun is like", I said not use to using moves.

"Watch out!" a voice behind me said, and then I realized that a trapinch was flying toward me getting ready to bite my head off, when all of a sudden something bit down onto the ant like Pokémon.

The thing was a big black mouth with a yellow spot on it , coming out of the figure I saved, who I now noticed had feminine features, a mawile.

"Thanks, it's not everyday when you get rescued by the person your rescueing", i said, thankful that she acted when she did.

"Actualy it's me who should be thanking you, if you hadn't shown up when you did i would be dead, thank you ummm.... you never told me your name" she said.

It took me a few seconds to remember my name, but it came to me, "Jake, my name is jake, i think", I replied to her.

"you think?"

"I have amnesia"

"Oh, well thanks for saving me jake, my name is Terra", she said giving her name.

"well nice to meet you terra, hey do you have something to drink, i'm parched", I said, letting my thirst take over (I'm a water type, but we think that drink our own water is like a fire type eating their own water, its better to drink other peoples water).

"sure, i got some in the pack", she said while reaching into her red backpack and bringing out two root beers (ahhhh, root beers).

"thanks, so your the one who sent that ice beam up into the air", i said taking one of the heavens drinks.

"oh, you saw that, well i was shooting at these vibravas who were flying around, and i decided to use my new out, but when they got frozen, their kids became enraged and surronded me, and i'm no good at battleing grond types, so i didn't stand a chance, thank arceus you showed up, thank you again jake".

"don't mention it, now do you know where we are?"

"uh-huh, we are in _Small Desert, _in the region of _Hope_", she said to me,"so what are you going to do now", Terra asked.

"I don't know", i answered totaly bummed out at the thought.

"Well i have an idea, why don't we become partners", she asked.

Ironically i had just taken a big sip of root beer,"(insert sound of spiting out root beer here) WHAT", I answered totaly misunderstanding the question.

* * *

**A/N: expect updates at random times, and whoever can guess what jake thought terra was asking (in a review) gets there oc put in first.**

**i now need oc's of civilians who live in town, and pokemon jake and terra rescue.**

**and yes the partner is a mawile.**

**review, or terra will bite your head off**


	5. awkward moments and guardians

**A/N: Welcome to another weird chapter of the story that's name is too long to bother writing down right now, I'm not going to announce the winner (since only one person tried) now onto the weirdness that is ****Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Hope Guardians ****(I lied).**

* * *

"What's wrong", Terra asked me with a startled look on her face.

"What do you mean by _partners_", I asked nervously from the question she asked me 10 seconds ago.

"I mean partner for my guardian team I want to start, what did you think I meant", she asked curiously as to why I freaked out.

"Um, nothing", I said feeling slight relief, but nervous again on how I was going to answer her question, 'This is just not my day' I thought to myself.

"Oh, um", she said no realizing what I thought she meant, "Maybe I should have rephrased that", she said with a blush on her face.

"Yeah, so what's a guardian team", I said eagerly, trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah, you have amnesia, well a guardian team is a team of Pokémon who save and protect other Pokémon from natural disasters, and wild and crazed Pokémon", she answered totally relieved that the subject was changed.

"Well I have nothing better to do and you seem to attract trouble I might as well be on your team" I said accepting her offer.

"Really", she asked excitedly, and I just nodded, next thing I know she is hugging me and saying, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you".

"Um, Terra, can you let go", I asked awkwardly since she still hasn't stopped hugging me.

Luckily she realized what she was doing and stopped hugging me, "Uh, sorry about that, I just get excited very easily, well any way all we have to do now is get back to town and register our team at the local guardian station, so onward to Weirdo Town".

"WEIRDO TOWN", I shouted, shocked of the name of where I'll be living for the rest of my life.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, the town is called Weird Town, if you want to know why then wait for chapter five of the story that's name I'm too lazy to write down.**

**Remember, "Me need OC's" that are either civilians, workers, or ones that need rescuing.**

**See you the next time I update ****Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Hope Guardians ****(I lied again)**

**The Bookmaster out!**


	6. Into Weirdo Town

**A/N: Welcome to the weird fanfic (weird is good in my book) ****Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Hope Guardians****. If you remember what happened last chapter, congratulations, you aren't total idiots, if you didn't, then ye must walk the plank matte. Now onto the weirdness.**

* * *

"Why is it called Weirdo Town", I asked with shocked of how a town could be named that. We were walking the desert toward the town with the _weird _name. (Pun unintended)

"I don't know, they say only the guardians know why it's called that, that's one of the reasons I'm want to be one", Terra replied, leaving me still wanting to know the answer to my question.

'Guess I'll find out when we get there', I thought to myself.

* * *

After about an hour of walking we arrived at the plateau I saw earlier. When we got close enough, I swear I was seeing things, but there was an elevator in it. I rubbed my eyes, but it was still there.

"Terra, I think I'm having one of those mirage things, because I see an elevator in the rock of the plateau", I told my friend.

"That's no mirage Jake, that's the elevator to the top, where Weirdo Town is", she said to me.

"Wow, how did they make that without rocks crumbling down on them", I asked her.

"No one is sure, you see this was made by humans many years before Pokémon started living on top of this plateau", she said as we go in the elevator and started going up, "Steel, electric, and physic types have been repairing it for years, but this elevator is nothing compared to our other way of transport".

"What is it", I asked her.

"You'll see".

When the door opened I couldn't believe what I saw. There was an entire town, with buildings, a pond, a fountain, and even trees. I never knew that it was possible for an entire town to be made on a plateau with no access to any natural resources. It was actually nice looking.

Now that I'm over that I should probably, describe some of it to you. Well, most of the buildings looked like the heads of Pokémon, one looked like a Gallade's head, another looked like a Mr. Mime's head, and there was one that looked like a Kelceon's head, and the list goes on.

"I'll give you a tour later, right now let's head to the Guardian Base", Terra said while dragging me to a building that was different than the rest. It was three stories high, had only a few windows, and a satellite dish on top of it. It looked very high tech, and was twice as large as the other buildings, and it was obvious that this was main building.

"Hey Terra, who do you got there", a static like voice called to Terra. We turned around and saw a Rotom heading our way.

"Hey Kaz, this is Jake, he's my new partner for the Guardian team I'm starting, but Kaz you don't usually socialize with new people often, so what did you do now", Terra asked the Rotom named Kaz, with a suspicious look on her face.

"Ok, ok, you see I kinda volted up a package of Diet Coke at the Grocery store. Unfortunately, Zack bought it. I only have a few minutes till he finds out what I did, so please help me find a place to hide", he begged to us.

"Kaz you idiot, Zack is going to kill you, but since I feel bad for you, we will help you, now get in this sack", she said while a brown sack magically appeared out of nowhere.

"Thank you, thank you", he said as he got in the sack and Terra tied it up.

What she did next shocked me. She threw the sack right off the edge of the plateau. I then heard a large terrifying yell.

"KAAAAAZZZZZZ", yelled a Lucario running toward us, when he got to us he asked, "Where is he?"

"At the bottom of the cliff over there, he's in a brown sack", she told the Lucario, who I concluded, was Zack. Zack nodded to her and dived off the cliff after Kaz. I was at the moment, wide eyed, and shocked at what just happened.

"Why did you throw him off the cliff, and told Zack where he was", I asked.

"Because, Zack seemed to forget that last week, he put super glue in my cereal ", she told me.

"Ok, but are they going to be ok", I asked, thinking of how far a drop that is.

"Don't worry, Pokémon get thrown off, fell off, catapulted off, dive off, bounce off, and swim of these cliffs every day", she told me, leaving me just as shocked before.

"I think I know why this place is called Weirdo Town now", I said to myself.

"Really, why, oh never mind let's get inside, the Pory Bros. will give us a tour", she said to me.

"Ok", I said back, and we then walked into the building that would be my home for a long time.

* * *

**A/N: Thus ending another chapter of the great story ****Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Hope Guardians.**

**Now you guys know the drill, and don't worry about occupation, I'll do that myself.**

**Now REVIEW, or suffer the same fate as Kaz!!**


	7. The Guild and the three leaders

**Chapter 6**

**Guardian Guild Weird Base**

* * *

**A/N: I know it's been awhile since I last updated, but I had writers block, then lack of interest, but I'm back to give you guys another weird chapter of ****Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Hope Guardians.**

**Thank you ****Shadoe Mayari,****MrMissMrs Random,****Redsalemence222,****SakuraFurude,****Pikana,****suvi-sisko,****RayGallade,**** and ****nick the reaper**** for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: Since I'm now starting to do disclaimers, you can probably guess I don't own Pokémon.**

**Jake and Terra belong to me, as do P, P2, PZ, and Krick (I wonder if there's a PC…I know that wasn't funny), Suna belongs to ****winterkitten,**** and Fred belongs to ****RayGallade.**

…**I'm going to have to do all that every chapter… On to the Weirdom! (Is that even a word?)**

* * *

The first thing Jake saw was that it was very colorful. The walls must have been painted by kids from a pre-school, because there were a bunch of childlike drawings on the wall, which he thought was nice for the guild to let kids do that, but that only catches your attention for a second, because the next thing is very noticeable.

The place was a mess. It looked like a war was fought in here. Ok I might be exaggerating a bit; the place actually looked pretty cool. There was an area that looked like a kitchen and a dining area was near it. The dining area had one huge round table, with a huge plate in the center, he would soon learn that he and Terra would be fighting there more then I would on missions, but that part can be explained later.

In another room looked like a lounge with a T.V., a bunch of chairs, a vending machine, and last but not least, a giant vault. Jake was betting that the vault had all the money for the guild in it.

I shall explain more about the guild later, but now about the part that looked like a war zone. There were furniture smashed and had scorching holes in them. I could tell that some were made recently, cause I could see smoke still coming through a few holes.

Most of the stuff I just explained, besides the mess, Jake and Terra didn't notice until 3 pink and blue pokémon appeared through a screen on a wall. They recognized them as Porygon, Porygon2, and PorygonZ, the three pokémon made from a computer program. Jake and Terra were caught off guard by them, but recovered a few seconds later. They then proceeded to introduce themselves, from the lowest to the highest on the evolution chain.

"My name Is P"

"I go by P2"

"Call me PZ"

"Nice to meet you P, P2, PZ", Jake replied to them a little nervous from their emotionless tones, but the way they spoke modern day introductions, aside from a robotic type greetings.

"We would like to make a new Guardian Team", Terra said to them, because she andJake didn't know where to go. It was PZ that responded.

"We understand, follow us for a tour, and we will then introduce you to the Guildmaster"

That is when they learned about all of those things the guild had. They also learned about the two boards outside the guild were for missions me and Terra would be taking over the time they stayed at the guild.

Yet it eventually came time. We reached a door on the 2nd story which would open up to the Guildmaster's room, the Pory brothers had just left them. Terra and Jake were nervous to meet their new boss, and we both gulped as we pushed the door open.

Both of them sweat dropped at the sight we were looking at. At the desk, a Flygon was sleeping with his head on the desk; on the desk was a name thing with the name 'Suna' written on it, only the s was backwards. On the other side of the room, a Kricketot was playing a tune while a Ludicolo was dancing to it. It didn't take long for them to notice us, since the Kricketot then stopped playing and looked at us.

"Hey Fred, it looks like we got some new recruits", the Kricketot said pointing at them, while poking the Ludicolo, who they guessed was Fred, who didn't notice us, and was still dancing even though the music stopped.

Fred then stopped dancing, and looked in their direction, before making a big smile.

"Thank you Krick", Fred said to the Kricketot, who was apparently Kick, "Now why don't you to take a step forward", Fred said to us. We walked forward to him and Krick.

"My name is Fred, I am 2nd of command of the guild, under Guildmaster Suna, who is currently taking a nap", Fred introducing himself.

"And I'm Krick, 3rd in command, under Fred and Guildmaster Suna, who will try to kill you if you take the last waffle during breakfast and he hasn't gotten any yet", Krick said introducing himself, and giving them very true advice, which Jake would one day regret ignoring. Fred then opened his beak to tell us more.

"Normally, Suna would give new recruits a random test, to allow them into the guild, but since he is currently taking a nap, I will give you your test", Fred said.

Terra and Jake looked at each other before nodding. They both expected something like this, and whatever test he gave them, and would complete it and join the guild no matter what.

Krick then handed them to cups of water, "Take a sip of this while he's explaining the test", he said, earning two weird glances before two nods.

They both took big sips of water as Fred explained the test, "You two must learn the Tango, and make a performance for the guild in one week", Fred said, explaining the test.

Which earned a response you should all remember, "(Insert the sound of spitting out water here) WHAAT!"

* * *

**A/N: I will no longer request OCs, if you want to send one in, PM me it.**

**The more you review, the faster I update.**


	8. Will

**Pokémon**** Mystery Dungeon: Hope Guardians.**

**A/N: Hello to all my readers, I have just made a prologue for this story, its at the beginning, and I want you all to read it.**

**In this chapter we see a little of Jake and Terra, learn a few new things, and then we meet two new characters, and their just as important as Jake and Terra, and the third part will be told from the point of view from one of them.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Pokémon… That was blunt… **

**Thank you ****Zerez****, ****suvi-sisko****, ****Sadoe Mayari****, ****RayGallade and Luigicario****, ****MrMissMrs. Random****, ****Pikana****, ****Froggiecool****, and ****winterkitten**** for reviewing to this story.**

**That takes to long.**

**P.S. I'm going to be switching from first person to third person a lot in this fic, so don't worry about it.**

**And now may I present the weirdness that it is ****Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Hope Guardian.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Will**

(Jake's POV)

"WAFFLES!"

Three seconds after Terra and I had yelled, Guild master Suna woke up from the dream of waffles he has every other day.

Now one bad thing came of this, Suna still thought he was dreaming, and thought Terra, Fred, Krick, and I were here to steal his imaginary waffles.

I'll let your minds wander of what happen by just saying this, by the time we calmed him down and convinced him that he was just having a dream, we all were very tired, the room was trashed with ten new holes in the wall, it was nighttime, Fred was holding a blender, and Krick had just defused a bomb.

I still don't remember how a bomb and a blender got into that mess.

Suna was now clam and started accepting us into the guild.

"I am sorry for earlier, I've just been very tired lately, and someone had taken the last waffle this morning, and I hadn't gotten mine," Suna said to us

_That explained the mess we saw earlier…_

"We understand," Terra said with no hesitation, and was too tired to argue.

"I'm to tired to explain today, so the Pory Bros. will show you two to your room, and I'll explain the rules tomorrow," Suna said, just as tired as everyone else.

After the Pory Bros. showed us to our room (Think PMD2), we collapsed on our beds.

* * *

(Terra's POV)

I was too excited to sleep.

To think that just a few hours earlier I was afraid that my life was going to end, and then he showed up just when I was about to give up _hope_.

Jake saved my life, he has no memory except for his name, yet he saved my life when most other people would have just walked off and tried to forget it.

_Just like before._

He had no memory, yet he was still going to risk his life for someone he didn't know. That just proves that there are still good Pokémon out there.

And now I'm in a Guardian team with him. I suspect that he's doing this in _hope_s of remembering what he forgot, but I have this feeling that he's keeping something from me.

I turned over to look at him. He was fast asleep, which reminded me that I should get some sleep two. _We have a big day tomorrow._

I was just about to fall asleep when I heard it. He was murmuring something in his sleep. _Maybe he's remembering something._ I tried focusing to hear him better, and could her what he was saying. He was repeating a name every 3 seconds.

_Will._

* * *

(???'s POV)

I woke up.

I was in the middle of a prairie, in the distance I could se 2 rivers crossing each other, making water burst into the air.

I had known about all of this before I woke up. All I knew was my name, and that I could occasionally tell what was happening in the conscious world when I was asleep.

I even knew that I now was a Cyndaquil, when I was a human before. I freaked out unconsciously before calming down, and accessing my situation, and did something my brother taught me.

Make a list.

I would list everything I remembered about me.

1. My older brother, who I have no other memory of besides that he was my older brother, taught me to do this.

2. My name.

3. I had this weird ability.

4. I was a human, even though I'm now a Pokémon.

5. I use the word 'I' to much.

That's when I woke up.

_Guess I should look around and __**hope**__ that I can remember, _I thought to myself.

After walking around a bit, I thought I could hear something. It sounded like bouncing. That's when something bounced over a boulder and landed on a surprised Pokémon, name me.

"AHH, oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you were there," the thing said just as surprised as me. I realized that it was a he, and he was a Spoink.

"Don't worry about it, anyway, do you know where we are," I asked the gray Pokémon with a pearl on its head.

"We're in the middle of Lush Prairie, in the region of _Hope_, why do you ask, are you lost", the Spoink answered.

"You could say that, I've lost all memory except for my name."

"Oh ah sorry, anyway, my name is Bane, what's yours", Bane said, introducing himself to me.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Will", I said, telling him my name.

**A/N: That's right, there's another one, and even more twist are yet to come.**

* * *

**winterkitten ****owns Suna, ****RayGallade ****owns Fred, and I own Jake, Terra, Will, Bane, Krick, P, P2, and PZ.**

**Remember to read the prologue.**

**Please review, and remember my warning on the prologue about critism.**

**Book out.**


End file.
